1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery having a plate coupled to an opening of a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged, a rechargeable battery (i.e., a secondary battery or a secondary cell) can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are typically used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, and large-capacity rechargeable batteries are commonly used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle and the like.
A high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. For example, the high-power rechargeable battery is constructed as a high-capacity rechargeable battery having a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series such that it can be used as a power supply for driving motors in electric vehicles requiring high power.
Furthermore, one high-capacity rechargeable battery is commonly formed with a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series and may have a cylindrical shape or a prismatic shape.
The prismatic rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly with positive and negative electrodes and a separator interposed between the two electrodes, a case mounting the electrode assembly therein, a cap plate fitted to the case to seal the case and having terminal holes, and terminals inserted into the terminal holes of the cap plate and protruding to the outside of the case.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.